


Babe, We're Going to be Late for Dinner. Again.

by trikrucub



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikrucub/pseuds/trikrucub
Summary: Lexa and Cake Griffin-Woods as a married, happy and horny couple in love. And as per usual, they once again get late for dinner at Abby Griffin's house due to getting distracted by certain 'activities'.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Babe, We're Going to be Late for Dinner. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second Clexa fanfic, I'm still attempting to find my footing and would really appreciate some feedback! Sorry for any errors. Have fun!

Lexa and Clarke Griffin-Woods hurried around their bedroom, smoothly navigating their way around the other, with a fluidity obtained only through years of coexisting together.

Lexa, bent over in front of the mirror, attempting to put in her dark emerald dangling earrings couldn't help herself from eyeing the full, curvy figure of her wife with a hungry gaze through the mirrors reflection.

Clarke, still only clad in her wife's favourite lacy black lingerie set noticed it and smirked at her, "What are you looking at perv? No funny business tonight, we're already super late for dinner and my mom is most definitely not going to forgive us this time."

Lexa grinned wolfishly back at her, "Maybe when we come back then?" she pouts hopefully.  
"If you play your cards right," Clarke winks, "Now zip me up please," she says as she wiggles into a tight little red dress that leaves Lexa's mouth watering.

Lexa's gaze darkens as she slowly approaches her and presses up tight against her back, their curves molding against each other. Clarke gasps while Lexa begins zipping her up achingly slowly, the growl of the zipper and their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. 

"All done," Lexa whispers in a sultry voice, her hot breath washing over Clarke's ear, causing her to shiver."You look so sexy, babygirl." Clarke shudders at that. 

Lexa's hands begin to sneak around her wife's trim waist and painstakingly slowly creep upwards to cup her full breasts and then gently, with just the right amount of pressure begin to massage them, pulling Clarke even closer against her front. They moan in unison at the intense sensations as Lexa begins to grind her pelvis into her wife's curvaceous ass. 

"Mmmm baby, you make me feel so good," Clarke groans, letting her head fall back onto her wife's shoulder.

"You sure you still wanna go over to your parents?" Lexa grunts, burying her head into her wife's neck and beginning to thrust a little harder, setting into a quick rhythm.

"Fuck Lexa, babe you know we have to."  
Lexa ceases her movements and groans in dismay.  
"But that doesn't mean we can't make time and squeeze in a quickie now. You've gotten me way too worked up, I don't think I'll be able to sit through the entire dinner without you doing something about it."

Lexa grins and backs Clarke up against the wooden dresser, she immediately drops to her knees in front of her. Lifting her dress up to her stomach, she gently drags her lace panties down creamy white thighs. She leans her forehead against Clarke's lower tummy and rests her lips against her mound, breathing her scent in deeply for a moment. Clarke gently tugs her luscious brunette hair, urging her to get on with it. Lexa complies and buries her face into her wife's warm centre, beginning to tongue her way around the little pink nub. Clarke's moans increase in volume and she begins tugging Lexa's hair with a little more force, knowing that her wife likes it slightly rough at times. Lexa moans in reply to the sensation.

She hikes Clarke's leg over her shoulder so that she has better access and begins swirling her tongue in tighter, smaller circles with more force. Clarke's breath begins to quicken, an indication that she is close. Lexa doubles her efforts and adds her fingers to the mix, gathering the wetness at her opening and slowly inserting two fingers into delicious warmth and tightness. Clarke's knees buckle, leading Lexa to steady her by pushing her hips harder against the dresser and wrapping an arm around them. She thrusts into her wife in quick succession, feeling her wife's inner walls clenching hard around her fingers. 

"Lexa, baby please!" Clarke cries out in desperation, "I'm so close Lex! I'm going to cum, just a little more!" At that, Lexa curls her fingers, dragging them against her wife's inner walls while pulling them out, causing Clarke to go completely rigid and taut against her. One last wet flick of her tongue against her clit and Clarke comes with a strangled gasp and gush of wetness against Lexa's hand. She slumps against the dresser.

Lexa leans her head lovingly against her tummy giving her feather light kisses until Clarke pulls her up by tugging the slightest bit on her hair. 

Lexa rises and her arms automatically go around her wife's waist to pull her against her until she can regain the strength in her wobbly legs.Clarke rests her head against the crook of her neck, taking in steadying breaths and regaining her composure. 

"That was mind blowing Lex," she mumbles.  
Lexa smirks and rubs circles against her back,"Only the best for my baby mama," she says moving her palm to gently caress her wife's mostly invisible baby bump. She kisses her wife's temple and then huffs out a breath suddenly remembering," And as much as I would love to continue ravishing you for the rest of the night, Abby really will kill me if I keep you and her future grandchild from her any longer. We really should get going now babe," she says, readjusting Clarke's dress and smoothing out her own disheveled hair. 

"You didn't let me do you," Clarke pouts.

"How about when we come back?" Lexa wiggles her eyebrows.

"With pleasure," Clarke whispers against her lips and then proceeds to grab her hand and drag her out of their house.They smugly steel themselves for the barrage of taunts and smirks they are bound to receive from their friends and family for getting so obviously sidetracked and delayed once again.


End file.
